


something like that

by starforged



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm shameless, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: A most impromptu confession





	

The bed was small, dingy, and looked like it might collapse at any second. The floor was much worse, but Jyn had slept in rank conditions before. Prison hadn’t been paradise. Her sidelong glance to her partner reminded her that he was less likely to stab her in her sleep than her last roommate. 

“It’d be practical to share the bed.” 

She watched the thinning of Cassian’s mouth, a momentary twitch of discomfort she was more apt to catch these days. Jyn didn’t bother to hide the hint of a smile. 

“We need to be at our best. The floor will kill us before anything else,” Cassian agreed.

The mattress strained beneath their combined weights, but amazingly stayed up. They laid on their sides, facing each other. Was that an accident, a coincidence? If she turned now, would he think of it as an insult or would it make him feel more comfortable? She could trust him to have her back, but to watch him watching her was a level of _something_ she didn’t know what to do with. 

“Just a few hours,” he cautioned. 

“Then go to sleep and stop watching me.”

“I’m waiting for you to sleep.”

Jyn snorted. “Are you going to pretend you’re going to sleep and take watch?”

The careful way he made sure to not react to her words was a reaction in itself. “Jyn.”

“Cassian.”

It would be so easy, she thought, to close the barely there space between them. To climb on top of him. To run her fingers through his hair and have his stubble rub uncomfortably against her face. To kiss him.

But this was a mission. She wouldn’t jeopardize it by giving in to her baser needs (to her deeper needs). 

The way he watched her though, she wondered if maybe he was having the same argument. 

And then he closed his eyes. 

She bit back a sigh. Right. Not here, not now. 

She must have fell asleep, world spinning when Cassian’s warm hand shook her shoulder. With a groan, she forced her eyes open. “I’m awake.”

He hovered over her. “You sleep a lot more deeply than you let on.”

She closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair. “News to me.” He was still there when she opened them again, and she tried to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach that told her that for the first time, when she slept, she felt safe. “Did you sleep?”

“A little.”

Their relationship was filled with silences, quick glances that said more than words could. The silence that surrounded them now was fraught with tension. The mission, she told herself. Think of the mission.

“You look exhausted,” he told her.

And maybe it was said exhaustion, and maybe it was because he refused to move from her worldview above her, and maybe it was just because she should, but the tips of her fingers touched the dark circles under his left eye. They traced the hollow. 

“You don’t look much better than me.”

There was one of those rare Cassian smiles, a small tilt of his lips as if his muscles didn’t quite know how to work. 

And because she was already there, she touched that too.

He stiffened next to her enough to cause the bed to audibly creak. “I could get used to the view of an exhausted Jyn Erso waking up next to me.”

Her nose wrinkled. “Is this a love confession?”

Cassian took hold of her hand, threading his fingers with hers before pushing it gently down onto the bed next to her. “Something like that.”


End file.
